Sally Stageplay
Sally Stageplay is a boss and anti-heroine in the 2017 shoot 'em up Cuphead. She is a stage actress that can be found in the level "Dramatic Fanatic", located on Inkwell Isle 3. Despite being arrogant and flamboyant, she is not evil. She only acts antagonistic because she is protecting her soul from falling into the hands of the Devil. Appearance Sally Stageplay has puffy, blonde hair that is tied by three hairbands. She has a skinny body as evidenced by her long, thin arms and legs. She wears pink earrings and red lipstick, which is barely noticeable except in her game over screens. Being an actress, it is not surprising that she wears multiple outfits during her battle. Her normal outfit consists of a turquoise dress with matching boots, a cyan sash, and a pearl necklace. She also wears white cartoon-style gloves. She wears a white wedding dress during her battle intro. During her third phase, a cardboard cutout of her resembling a goddess will appear. In this form, she has lavender skin, and her hair is now red. She wears a red, Greek-styled dress, and a golden helmet. She also has black wings and does not wear gloves. In her final phase, she wears a white angel dress with blue angel wings and white gloves. Personality Sally Stageplay is very arrogant and likes attention, an obvious trait of a typical actress. She takes her job very seriously, as she treats the battle against Cuphead and Mugman as though it is part of the play she is currently performing in. It is indicated in the ending that the man that plays her husband in the play may actually be her husband in reality (or at least her boyfriend), as she is seen kissing him in the cutscene. Battle At the beginning of the battle, Sally Stageplay will appear in a wedding dress before suddenly tearing it to reveal her normal outfit. An audience is heard cheering on the battle, which is also revealed to be a play simultaneously. During the first phase, which is set inside a wedding chapel, Sally Stageplay will perform four attacks in no particular order, some of which she will use more often than others: *'Diagonal Kick': Her primary attack involves her jumping before kicking diagonally. She will use this attack more often the other three. *'Fan': An alternate version of the diagonal kick involves her jumping, before staying afloat with her parasol and shooting a fan at the brothers. If it misses, it will remain on the ground as a trap for a significant amount of time before disappearing. *'Teleport': She will occasionally teleport using her parasol and then land on where the brothers are standing at the time the attack is executed. *'Kiss': She will also blow a kiss that will act as a projectile that can be parried. Once she takes enough damage, Sally will teleport off-screen and land on a limousine that will carry her and her husband off-stage. The curtains will fall and then open up, revealing a house that is implied to be Sally's. Sally will appear on one side of the stage, shocked at seeing the brothers before pointing angrily at them, thus beginning the second phase of the battle. In addition to her diagonal kicks, throwing fans, and teleporting. Sally will use two additional attacks: *'Wind-Up Mice': Occasionally, she will begin spinning her parasol, which will release four wind-up mouse toys that will travel up the sides of the stage before falling on where the players are positioned at the moment. *'Baby Bottles': In the background, two babies will appear in the windows of the house throwing bottles at the brothers. The bottles can be destroyed before they hit the stage floor. Once enough damage is taken, Sally will transform into an angel and arise to the ceiling, implying that she has "died". The curtains will fall and then open up to a scene revealing a sky-like world. A cardboard cutout of a goddess Sally will appear on the left side of the stage, thus beginning the third phase. During this phase, Sally's attacks become more predictable, as a cardboard cutout will appear in the upper left corner, telling the brothers what attack Sally will be performing next. Three attacks will be performed in no particular order: *'Meteor': Sally will summon a meteor, which will appear on the right side of the screen; it is intended to be destroyed, which, once done, will reveal a pink star that can be parried, however it is not recommend to parry it immediately unlike Sally's kisses from earlier in the battle. *'Big Wave': Sally will summon a tidal wave, carried by a cast member that will travel left to right; because of its size, it can only be dodged by either parrying the pink star left over from the meteor to jump over the wave, or by using the Smoke Bomb charm to teleport through it. *'Lightning': Sally will summon three to four lightning bolts that will travel to unspecified areas of the stage before bouncing back up to the ceiling. After taking even more damage, Sally will be knocked out once more before exiting yet again, causing the curtains to fall for a third time. Once they open, they will reveal a notably trashed scene using parts from the previous scenes. Sally will appear from the top of the stage in an angel outfit and begin moving around the stage by a cable, thus beginning the fourth and final phase. In this phase, Sally does not attack directly, as she is too distracted by the crowd while receiving a standing ovation. Instead, the parasol that she used earlier in the battle will fall from the top of the stage and begin spinning on the ground, moving left to right. In addition, the crowd will begin throwing roses onto the stage at random areas that can harm the brothers; some of the roses can be parried however. Once she endures enough damage, Sally will finally be knocked out for good, causing her to receive a black eye and tear her dress in the process. Afterwards, she will sign her respective soul contract. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Harmonizers Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Merciful Category:Honest